


What if?

by wanderingsoullookingforguidance



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Brief mention of Amarantha/Possible Trigger, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsoullookingforguidance/pseuds/wanderingsoullookingforguidance
Summary: What if Feyre never said, "Perhaps I don't know what I want, but at least I don't hide what I am behind a mask." What if the argument simply had ended with, "What do you want Feyre?", the pair returned to Velaris, and Rhys came out to the rooftop garden as Feyre waited.





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be kind! Obviously all characters are Sarah J. Maas’. I took the first line from the actual correlating scene in the book and elements from the first time Rhys and Feyre do actually hook-up. I hope you enjoy!

So I waited for him in the chilled, moonlit garden.

And he came.

He took his sweet time about it. I was shivering in my dress. It was pure relief, emotional and physical, I experienced when Rhys threw a small blanket over my shoulder and sat down.

I wrapped the blanket around me, still not looking at him as he said, "Is there any particular reason you are out on the rooftop in next to nothing? I could feel you shivering down the bond."

I wasn't sure how to respond. What could I say after our argument earlier anyway. So I went with the truth. "I was waiting for you."

Rhys slowly oriented himself towards me, perching a leg cross his knee. "Waiting for a prick like me? You must be going soft."

I looked up at him then, at his attempt of flirting. Of drawing me out. But the flirtation and teasing in his voice didn't meet his eyes. Maybe he was drawing himself out, trying to forget about Keir. I almost lost my nerve, but took a deep breathe. "I want to talk to you. About what I want."

Rhys's brows raised. My mental shields were still up then, thank the Cauldron. "Are you sure you want to have this discussion now? Today was not the easiest day. For either of us."

I swallowed. "Please, before I lose my nerve. Just listen. Then you can winnow away if you like."

Rhys's eyes glittered. I wasn't sure if it was residual rage or just the stars that always dwelled there. He simply said, "Go ahead then."

I turned my body towards him, but kept my eyes on the leg across his knee. "Rhys, down in the Court of Nightmares, before Keir said what he did, I felt so...alive when you touched me. You made me feel alive. It has been such a long time since I have felt that way."

Rhys waited silently. I decided to look up at him, that I could risk that. 

"I am not sure how to even ask this to be honest. I feel like…" My heart suddenly hurt. I was just as bad as Amarantha. Out to use Rhys for my own needs. I should have just kept my mouth shut. He probably didn't even want anyone after...

My chin wobbled with the thought and Rhys' hand gripped it. His eyes had gone icy and he snarled, "You are nothing like her. Do not even think such a thing in my presence."

Well, so much for my mental shields. I tried to look away, to hide the confusion and hurt, but he held firm to my chin. I averted my gaze anyway.

"Finish Feyre." His High Lord voice was primal and commanding.

I shuddered and managed to say, "I want you to make me feel alive again. Like earlier."

"In what way do you want me to do that Feyre?" Was he really going to make me say it? Well, he would. The prick.

I glared at him and saw a slight twinkle return to his eyes. 

"Sexually." After everything we had been through, I still had some trouble facing his gaze after saying it. 

Rhys stared at me a long moment before he loosened his grip. A few more moments passed. I kept my eyes on anything but him, feeling myself redden. I was contemplating how to leave with some dignity still intact. I waited for it, felt the taste of rejection in my mouth, now sure that he had mostly been playing the part in the Court of Nightmares. Finally, Rhys spoke.

But his voice was a seductive caress as he leaned close to my ear and said, "Well, Feyre darling, I think I am in a generous mood to...fulfill your request."

I blinked. 

"You weren't the only one about to burn up like a flame in the Court of Nightmares," he said with a smirk. 

I allowed myself to relax a little, now that Rhys was neither angry nor upset at my request. I also allowed myself to remember how hard he was earlier. Rhys gently wrapped my hands in his, his voice returning to normal and his hands warming mine slowly with whatever magic he had warmed my bed with. "I don't want you to regret this, considering your recently ended relationship with him." We both knew who he referred to anyway, but I flinched regardless.

Rhys continued, "But, I am willing to finish what we started earlier for tonight. I simply have two rules, if you agree."

I raised an eyebrow. Rules? Were we really doing this? "What are they?"

"One, I want to touch you first."

I didn't want to give myself time to think about the reason behind that request. "Fine," I replied instantly. "The second one?"

"No actual fucking. Anything else, any other sexual act, I will willingly do." He said the request with a straight face, but I could see the sorrow in his eyes. If this was his way of protecting himself, then I would take whatever he gave me. 

I nodded. "Agreed."

That word unleashed him, and I found myself perched on his lap quite suddenly, facing him. He moved the blanket to wrap around both of us and then began to lick and kiss my neck. He moved to nip at my ear.

My body took over from where we left off in the Court of Nightmares, before the Keir incident. More more more.

I moaned and placed my hands on his shoulders for balance. I wanted to touch him more, but I waited. He had asked after all, and I would not break this fragile night of trust.

Rhys, however, had no hesitation. He yanked the top of my dress down and ran calloused hands over my breasts. I gasped into his neck, feeling myself grow wet for him. He returned to my ear again.

"I wasn't lying at the Summer Court when I said I thought they were delicious." With that, his mouth traveled down to my breasts. He began to alternate and lick the tips of my nipples with the tip of his tongue. He licked only the tips and, maddeningly, nowhere else on my breasts or body. 

I thought I would actually combust. And there was no one around who would care if I did so and most likely burned all our clothes off.

He must have sensed it, because he growled and his hand came up under my dress to that one spot.

I trembled as he hit it with his thumb and forefinger. Rhys panted, "I wanted to fuck you in front of the entire Court today. It was unbearable." I dug my nails into his shirt and asked through gritted teeth, unsure of the limits of the first rule, but too crazed not to think better of asking, "Can I kiss you?" 

He tensed and slammed his mouth to mine in reply. I moved my hands to his face and we began a battle of tongues, gasps, and moans. He then slammed two fingers inside me and I nearly jumped off his lap. 

He laughed against my lips, but kept working me with his fingers. He gripped the back of my neck and hair and leaned me back, finally sucking on my nipples. I felt so close. His thumb kept circling me occasionally and his fingers kept pounding into me.

"Please. Rhys." 

His mouth paused, the ghost of his breath on my skin making me shiver. "I'm sorry, Feyre darling. Please what?" he asked with false innocence. 

I snarled at him, wanting to yell that he knew exactly what I wanted, and his response was to move his hand in such a way I probably alerted the entirety of Velaris to our activities. But he did not make or let me finish. I practically yowled in frustration.

Rhys pulled me close and purred into my ear, using a voice that reminded me of satin and stars, "I have at least a few hundred years of sexual experiences on you Feyre darling. I can keep you like this all night if I want, maybe even teach you a trick or two."

I did not want to think about Rhys' previous sexual partners right now, but another desire-filled part of me wondered what it would be like to be kept like this all night. To be kept on the edge until he decided to let me fall. Or what other tricks he knew. 

When I didn't respond, Rhys made the same move with his hand again, but kissed me to cover the moans it brought from me. I was now covered in a sheen of sweat and shaking badly with need. "Please finish me," I managed to grit out.

Rhys' smirk was the seduction of the night as he looked me straight in the eyes and firmly stroked me to the edge, "Of course, Feyre. Come for me."

I exploded into a million different pieces. I clung to him, probably leaving bruises on his shoulders from my immortal strength. Rhys worked me through it, extending it somehow. Then he managed to finish me a second time and tears sprang from my eyes and I fought to breathe as the pleasure overwhelmed me. Rhys must have temporarily loosened his mental shields, cause I felt the same red hot surge of lust from him that I had felt at the Court of Nightmares and then a calmer surge of lazy satisfaction. 

I collapsed in his arms, not caring that I was essentially sore, dripping, sated, and half naked on a roof in the arms of a High Lord. Or that said High Lord was licking his fingers like they were the most delicious treat in Velaris. 

He read my thoughts. "You are delicious. Waiting for this was brutal. I should have just feasted on you in the Court of Nightmares and really given Keir a show."

I could no longer hear the world from the sound of my blood boiling with lust once more. I reached down, to touch him. I wanted to return the favor in the most wicked ways my mouth could, since he had taken sex off the table.

He grabbed my hands in an instant. Oh, right. I gently put them back on his shoulder. He gently pulled my dress back up my body and wrapped me in the blanket. 

Rhys then said, "That is enough for tonight."

I balked. I looked down between us, seeing him still very, very hard and replied, "But I haven't done anything for you yet."

Rhys gave me a lazy smile and brushed my hair from my face, "I never said you would, now did I? This is enough."

I opened my mouth to retort that that wasn't fair when he pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, "We will have other nights."

It took me a moment to catch the meaning. He wasn't ending this. Tonight wouldn't be the only night.

I didn't argue when he stood up with me in his arms and returned me to my room.

We would have other nights.


End file.
